Potter In Slytherin
by Flora Almira Caroline
Summary: Potter in Slytherin? kebayang gak sih kalau anak kedua pasangan Harry Potter-Ginny Weasley memasuki asrama Slytherin di tahun pertamanya? Yup, Albus Severus Potter adalah seorang Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter merupakan anak kedua dari sang pahlawan dunia sihir. Ditahun pertamanya ketika seleksi asrama topi seleksi menempatkannya di asrama Slytherin. Hampir seluruh murid di asrama Slytherin yang tidak menyukai Albus ditempatkan di Slytherin. Hanya satu murid Slytherin yang mau menerimanya bahkan menjadikan Albus sebagai sahabat. Ia adalah Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Ia merupakan anak dari seorang mantan Death Eather, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Asrama Slytherin banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis bahkan dengan terang terangan mencemooh Albus.

"Scorp, apakah segitu bencinya mereka sama gue?"

"gak usah ditanggepin, Al. biarlah omongan mereka bagaikan angin lalu saja"

"thanks, Scorp"

"yaudah tidur yuk"

Albus dan Scorpius lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidur mereka dan segera menuju ke alam mimpi mereka masing masing. Sebelumnya mereka pun sudah berganti pakaian dan menucui kaki dan tangan mereka.

Pagi hari sekitar jam 5 pagi Albus sudah bangun. Ia sudah rapi ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Ia pun langsung membangunkan Scorpius. Setelah mereka berdua siap segeralah mereka menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan sebelum mereka memulai aktivitas belajar mereka.

Di Aula Besar sudah banyak murid dan guru guru yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Segeralah Albus dan Scorpius menuju meja Slytherin untuk menyantap makan sarapan mereka.

Di Meja Gryffindor terlihat James dan Rose yang merupakan dua orang saudara Albus tengah menyantap makanan dengan lahap dan sesekali bercanda. Iri melihat kedua saudaranya yang lain yang bisa bercanda dan bersenda gurau dengan teman teman seasramanya. Albus tidak bisa bercanda ataupun bersenda gurau dengan teman teman seasramanya. Kini teman temannya hanya menatapnya dengan pandagan sinis saja. hanya Scorpius yang tidak. Hanya Scorpius lah yang mau menerima Albus menjadi temannya.

Seketika terdengar bunyi piring dan sendok yang beradu ke lantai. Semua pasang mata yang ada di Aula Besar langsung menengok kearah datangnya suara.

"AL" Scorpius berteriak kaget melihat sahabatnya yang tiba tiba pingsan dengan wajah pucat

"ALBUS" tak kalah kaget dengan Scorpius. James sebagai kakaknya panik dan khawatir melihat adiknya jatuh pingsan.

James, Rose, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey serta Professor Neville Longbottom langsung menuju kearah meja Slytherin.

"Severus, bisa di cek apakah ada sesuatu di makanan yang dimakan Al. Neville bisa tolong angkat Al" tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Severus Snape dan Neville Longbottom menuruti perintah Madam Pomfrey.

Rose, Scorpius, Madam Pomfrey seta Professor Albus Dumbledore mengikuti Neville yang membawa Albus menuju Hospital Wings.

"siapa diantara kalian yang meracuni adik gue. JAWAB" meraung. Itulah yang bisa dilakukan oleh James melihat adiknya pingsan.

Professor Severus Snape langsung menenangkan James dan mereka berdua pun menyusul yang lainnya menuju Hospital Wing setelah Professor Severus Snape menyelesaikan tugasnya yang memeriksa makanan yang dimakan oleh Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesampainya di Hospital Wings James dan Severus Snape melihat Rose dan Scorpius tengah menunggu Albus yang sedang diperiksa oleh matron Hogwarts. Sementara itu Prof Albbus Dumbledore sedang berada di ruangannya yang diikuti oleh Prof Neville Longbottom menuju ruangan Prof Albus Dumbledore.

Begitu sampai di Hospital Wings Prof Severus Snape langsung menuju kedalam ruangan Hospital Wings menemui Madam Pomfrey yang tengah memeriksa Albus. Sementara James langsung menuju kea rah Rose dan Scorpius.

"Pomfrey sepertinya Albus memang diracuni" begitu memasuki ruangan di Hospital Wing Severus Snape langsung memberitahukan adanya racun di makanan yang dimakan oleh Albus.

"apakah kamu tahu, Sev siapa yang meracuni Albus"

"belum tahu, Pomfrey. Tapi sepertinya anak Slytherin. Dan sepertinya menggunakan mantra tingkat tinggi. Saya curiga murid tahun keenam atau tahun ketujuh yang meracuni Albus"

Sementara itu Prof Albus Dumbledore dan Prof Neville Longbottom tengah membicarakan peristiwa ini dengan serius.

"apakah seharusnya kita memberi detensi kepada anak anak Slytherin, Prof?"

"ya, sepertinya begitu. Mengingat yang mereka lakukan sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tolong panggilkan murid murid Slytherin, Neville. Minus Scorpius"

Prof Neville Longbottom lalu keluar dari ruangan Prof Albus Dumbledore dan memanggil murid Slytherin dari tingkat pertama hingga tingkat ketujuh yang terpencar kemana mana. Ada yang berada di kelas masing masing, di Asrama, bahkan ada yang masih berada di Aula. Langsung saja mereka menuju ke ruangan Prof Albus Dumbledore.

"saya ingin kejujuran dari kalian. Saya ingin kalian menjawab pertanyaan dari saya dengan jujur. Siapa diantara kalian yang meracuni Albus?" diam. Itulah yang bisa dilakukan oleh murid murid dari Asrama Slytherin.

"saya tidak tahu, Prof" mengelak. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh salah satu murid di Asrama Slytherin.

"yang saya inginkan kejujuran kalian. Kalau kalian tidak bisa jujur kepada saya. Kalian semua akan saya detensi membersihkan ruangan piala sampai bersih selama seminggu" seluruh murid Slytherin hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

Di Hospital Wings, Madam Pomfrey sudah selesai memeriksa Albus. Ia mengatakan bahwa Albus terkena racun dari makanan yang dimakannya. Setelah Prof Severus Snape periksa ternyata racun yang ada di makanan Albus termasuk racun yang lumayan berbahaya. Madam Pomfrey pun sudah meminumkan ramuan kepada Albus untuk menetralkan racun yang ada di tubuh Albus.

"Madam, keadaan Albus apakah tidak apa apa?"

"saya sudah menetralkan racun di tubuh Albus. Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan"

Setelah Prof Severus Snape selesai dengan urusannya di Hospital Wings ia pun langsung menuju ke ruangan Prof Albus Dumbledore.

"Prof, bagaimana ini? Jika Albus dibiarkan tinggal di Asrama Slytherin saya takutkan teman teman Asramanya akan berbuat lebih dari ini"

"saya sudah memikirkannya, Sev. Saya ada ide bahwa Albus akan tinggal bersama denganmu"

"Ap...Apa, Prof?"

"bagaimana?"

"hmmm…. Baiklah"


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter 3. Saya tunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian. Itu akan sangat membangun dan membantu sekali untuk saya dalam membuat fanfic ataupun cerita cerita yang lain. Selamat menikmati dan selamat membaca

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian di Aula Besar ketika Albus diracuni oleh teman teman seasramanya. Semenjak kejadian itu pula semua murid Slytherin selama seminggu kena detensi dari Prof Albus Dumbledore untuk membersihkan piala piala di ruang piala.

Prof Albus Dumbledore juga memutuskan bahwa Albus akan tinggal bersama Severus Snape di ruangannya. Kini keadaan Albus sudah jauh membaik namun belum diperbolehkan banyak bergerak. Wajahnya pun masih tampak pucat.

Setelah Albus keluar dari Hospital Wings juga masih ada tatapan sinis dari senior seniornya di Asrama Slytherin atau dari teman teman satu angkatannya di Asrama Slytherin. Walaupun James, Rose, Scorpius dan murid murid lain dari asrama Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ataupun Hufflepuf banyak yang bersimpati dan membela Albus di depan murid murid Slytherin namun mereka masih mendaratkan tatapan sinis kepada Albus.

Sudah dua hari Albus tinggal bersama dengan Prof Severus Snape. Prof Albus Dumbledore memang menyihir dua buah kamar lagi diruangan tempat tinggal Severus untuk ditempati Albus ataupun James atau bahkan Rose dan Scorpius yang terkadang memilih menginap di tempat Severus menemani Albus.

"Al, makan dulu yuk. James, Rose dan Scorpius juga ikut makan disini juga lho" Prof Severus Snape pun menuju ke kamar Albus ketika sudah waktunya makan malam. Terlihat bahwa Albus tengah membaca sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"ya, Professor"

Baik Severus ataupun Albus bersama sama menuju kebawah untuk makan di meja makan. Disana terlihat James dan Scorpius yang duduk di meja makan sedangkan Rose tengah menyiapkan makanan yang akan dimakan.

"Rose, kamu yakin menyajikan bayam bayaman" Albus pun memprotes. Pasalnya sudah sering Rose membuatkannya bayam bayaman untuknya.

"kamu masih masa pemulihan, Al. makanan itu sehat untuk kamu" Albus pun hanya mendesah pasrah melihat Rose yang kembali menyajikan makanan yang lainnya.

"oh my little brother jangan sampai aku kirim surat sama Mom dan juga Dad" Albus hanya menanggapinya dengan cemberut.

"sudah anak anak. Jangan pada berantem. Makan makanan kalian"

Selesai makan Albus kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Scorpius juga menuju ke kamar yang sama dengan Albus karena hari itu ia akan menginap di tempat tinggal Severus untuk menemani Albus. James langsung menuju kelas Ramalan karena setelah itu ia akan ada kelas Ramalah. Ia berjanji kepada Albus bahwa ia akan menginap juga di tempat tinggal Severus dan tidur di kamar sebelah. Sementara Rose langsung menuju Asrama Gryffindor untuk beristirahat. Ia tidak mau tinggal di tempat tinggal Severus. Karena Scorpius dan James sudah menemani Albus sementara hanya ada 3 kamar.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic karyaku. Saksikan terus sampai akhir dan jangan lupa Review dari kalian sangat aku butuhkan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sejak mulai tahun pertamanya hingga 2 minggu Albus sama sekali belum memasuki satu kelas pun mengingat kejadian di Aula Besar tempo hari. Kini sudah ada beberapa murid Slytherin yang bersikap baik kepada Albus. Namun, Severus belum mengizinkan Albus tinggal di asramanya mengingat masih banyak murid Slytherin yang menatapnya dengan kejam. Ia takut bahwa Albus akan dijahili oleh mereka yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal.

Mengingat kejadian di Aula Besar dimana Albus diracuni oleh para murid Slytherin. Prof Albus Dumbledore pun mengirimi surat surat kepada kedua orang tua mereka agar ia tidak akan berbuat yang macam macam atau setidaknya kedua orang tua mereka tahu.

Kini, Albus bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya dengan pengawasan juga dari guru guru serta murid murid lain yang membantu mengawasi dari jangkauan murid Slytherin.

"James, aku risih kalau selalu diawasi seperti ini" James pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"gue juga khawatir kalau lu diapa apain sama murid murid Slytherin. Well, gue juga tahu kalau Scorpius akan membela lu dari teman temannya di Slytherin"

Berhari hari bahkan berbulan bulan sudah Albus lewati di Slytherin. Kini hampir seluruh murid di Slytherin yang sikapnya sudah mulai berubah kepada Albus. Sudah tidak ada lagi tatapan sinis yang ditunjukkan kepada Albus.


End file.
